


Witcher Chose

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [48]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Siblings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, why did I do the relationship tag? Eskel isn't even in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Jaskier has to make a choice. His brother and sister help.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Witcher Chose

**Author's Note:**

> This is not how I planned this to go. Seriously. I started this yesterday, had a plan, then my day went to absolute shit and I put it away for when I was in a better headspace. Pulled it out today and was like "Jaskier, what are you doing? That is not the Witcher I planned for you to decide on." No one can control that bard...  
> Also made a series for this, which I wanna write more on. Should probably read the first one before this one, I suppose.

Jaskier was curled up in the window seat of his bedroom when there was a knock on the door. 

“It’s us,” his sister’s voice called.

“Come in,” Jaskier called back.

Ilona and Marek walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

“How is that decision coming?” Marek asked joining Jaskier in the window seat.

“Poorly,” Jaskier replied. He had returned home a week ago with Eskel after spending a month with each of the wolf Witchers, aside from Vesemir. Everyone decided he got to choose which one he would marry and to help him decide, he spent a month with each out traveling. 

Vesemir was already here, waiting. Geralt and Lambert had arrived a few days later. Now everyone was waiting on him to decide which Witcher he was going to marry. No one wanted to take that choice from him. And he really wished they would.

“It must be so difficult, having three handsome men to choose from,” Ilona said curling up in an oversized armchair by the window.

“Tell us about your travels! Did you enjoy yourself?” Marek said. 

“I did. Lambert took me to a brothel,” Jaskier said smiling at his siblings. 

“And did you partake?” Marek asked.

“No. They let me play and sing. Lambert partook, though,” Jaskier said. 

“Well, that doesn’t bode well for a husband,” Ilona said. 

“Oh, Lambert is already out of the running. He is wonderful and handsome, but I think if the two of us were left alone for too long bad things would happen. In a month we got kicked out of three taverns and an inn. I can only imagine what would happen with more time,” Jaskier said smiling.

“How did you get kicked out of three taverns?” Marek asked.

“And an inn!” Ilona said.

“People were being rude to Lambert. Called him an animal and other such nonsense. After he had defeated whatever monster they needed help getting rid of. Words were said, punches were thrown, I might have stabbed someone,” Jaskier said studying his cuticles.

Marek and Ilona laughed. Jaskier looked up and smiled at them. 

“It was fun. But like I said, probably not a good idea for him to be my choice for a husband,” Jaskier said. 

“So, that leaves Geralt and Eskel,” Ilona said. “Both very handsome choices.”

“All three are handsome choices, dear,” Jaskier said. “If I was basing my choice on looks alone I would marry all three and be done with it.”

“You went with Geralt next, didn’t you?” Marek asked.

“I did. And I could spend years writing poetry and songs about him,” Jaskier said. 

“But?” Marek prodded.

“But… I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t take too long for me to annoy him enough for him to leave me on a mountainside somewhere,” Jaskier said. 

“Jas! You’re not annoying!” Ilona said jumping up and wrapping her arms around him.

“Oh, dear heart, I know my shortcomings, and one of those is I tend to annoy people,” he said wrapping his arms around her and squeezing.

She settled in between her brothers. It was a tight squeeze but they fit. It reminded Jaskier of when they were younger. Back when things were simple and alphas, omegas, and arranged marriages weren’t something they cared about.

“I don’t think you should marry someone that thinks you’re annoying,” Marek said.

“Everyone thinks I’m annoying,” Jaskier said. 

“We don’t,” Ilona said. “And we are always right.”

Jaskier laughed.

“True,” he said.

“What about Eskel?” Marek asked.

“Oh, he told the best stories,” Jaskier gushed. “None of them would let me watch the more dangerous hunts, but Eskel would always tell me about them. Lambert would leave out a few details, focusing more on the gloriousness that is Lambert. Geralt would just huff out ‘there was a monster. I killed it’, but Eskel…”

Jaskier let out a sigh.

“That man could have been a poet,” he said.

“Are two poets really necessary in a marriage?” Marek asked grinning at his brother.

“Okay. Maybe not a poet then. He could have written epic tales of heroes fighting monsters and…” Jaskier said.

“Saving bards in distress and then riding off with them into the sunset?” Ilona interrupted grinning.

“Don’t tease me,” Jaskier huffed.

“You sound like a teenager with a crush,” Marek said.

“I am a grown man,” Jaskier said crossing his arms over his chest.

“With a crush?” Ilona said.

“Maybe a little one,” Jaskier said. “But…”

“But what? You need to choose one of them, Jas. You already eliminated Lambert. You said Geralt would get annoyed with you. And you gushed about Eskel. It seems quite obvious to me who you should decide on,” Marek said.

“I just…” Jaskier said looking away. “They’re all so… They’ve lived such hard lives. Lambert lashes out at people before he can become attached to them. Geralt has been called a monster and a butcher so much he believes it is true. And Eskel focuses more on his failures than his achievements.”

“You have a kind heart,” Ilona said laying her hand on his knee. “But you can’t fix everyone.”

“I just don’t want to choose one of them and the others to feel that I rejected them,” Jaskier said. 

“Explain that to them. Say you chose who you did just because you feel traveling with them would be the best option,” Marek said. 

“And nothing says you cannot spend time with the others. They will be family,” Ilona added. 

Jaskier sighed and dropped his head backward until it hit the wall. 

“This is all just… insulting almost. I have to choose one and insult the others. But the one I choose, I’m just choosing because I think they can tolerate me long enough for me to meet my goals. I’m using them,” he said.

“We’re nobility. We’re supposed to use people. At least this way, they are getting something out of it,” Marek said.

“Did any of them say how they felt about the arrangement?” Ilona asked.

“Lambert said he hopes I picked him cause he wanted to fuck me. But I think he was just trying to shock me because when I didn’t act disgusted he never mentioned it again,” Jaskier said. “Geralt refused to discuss it.”

“And Eskel?” Ilona asked.

“He told me to choose Geralt because he was the better option,” Jaskier said.

Jaskier jumped up and began to pace around the room.

“Why did I have to be born an omega? If I was an alpha I wouldn’t have to deal with this shit,” he said. “I could be traveling and maybe meet one of them in some backwater tavern. And travel with them without forcing them into a marriage they don’t want! And what do they get out of it? They have to put up with me for a place to stay if they happen to be in the area? That is a shit trade.”

“No it’s not,” Marek said.

“If this works out, people will see how your Witcher treats you. How they aren’t monsters. And you know you will write epic ballads about them that put them in the best light,” Ilona added.

“And maybe people will stop viewing them as less than human,” Marek continued. 

Ilona stood up and walked over to Jaskier. She placed her hands on his cheeks and moved his head to he was looking into her eyes.

“Clear that busy head of yours,” she said.

Jaskier sighed.

“Fine,” he said rolling his eyes.

“Which one do you choose?” She asked.

“Eskel,” Jaskier said softly. 

“Why?” She asked.

“He liked to look at the stars. And told me he liked my singing. And I want to take him to the Oxenfurt library,” Jaskier said, a smile growing on his face. "I want to take him to Oxenfurt so I can introduce him to everyone. I want to hear him laugh. Every day. Because his laugh is beautiful. Oh, and the way he smells."

“Splendid! Let’s go inform everyone so we can get you married before winter,” Marek said as he stood up and clapped his hands.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Jaskier asked as Ilona fussed with his doublet.

“Ever since you were born, little brother,” Marek said wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
